Precious or semi-precious stones are known for their brightness. When displaying precious or semi-precious stones it is desired that the stones are displayed in such a manner as not to decrease the brightness of the stone. In the prior art systems for displaying precious or semi-precious stones, the location of metals around the stones detracts from the performance or brightness of the stone. In addition, in prior art systems, the stones are prevented from leaning or tilting from side to side. The need remains in the art for an improved system and method for displaying precious or semi-precious stones such that the brightness of the precious stone is enhanced rather than diminished. The need remains in the art for an improved system and method for displaying precious or semi-precious stones that allows the stones to tilt and lean from side to side.